memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Problem
(Deep Space 9) The Enterprise is docked at the station as shuttles and fighters are flying by the station. Captain's log stardate 52366.9 Weeks after the rescue of Doctor Magnus the Enterprise has been ordered to space station Deep Space 9, for some unknown reason but the good thing is I get to see my wife Ezri after weeks of being separated during the Borg invasion. (Promenade, Quark's bar) John Martin is sitting at the bar drinking an ale when Quark walks over to him. So Captain what is the estimate on winning the war Quark says as he looks at Captain Martin. John puts his drink down and looks at the Ferengi. Well Quark if we keep taking beatings from the Xindi we'll lose this war in about three weeks time John says as he smiles at Quark. Quark just looks at him. You're being funny Captain that's why you're my favorite customer Quark says as he pats Captain Martin on the shoulder. John Martin smiles and keeps drinking his ale when Ezri walks into the bar and they kissed. Its good seeing you again sweetie Ezri says as she sat next to her husband. John smiles at her. Same here I've been worried about you since the war with the Borg when I heard that you went on a dangerous mission to raid a Borg probe I got worried about you but I knew I had a mission to do as well John says as he looks at his wife. Typhuss and Kira walk into the bar and they are having a fight. Typhuss, you didn't come home until 12:30 am says Kira as she looks at Typhuss. You don't have to know where I am all the time says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. John and Ezri sees them fighting. Fine, you want to know where I was, I was with Samantha, we were just talking don't you trust me, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Wonder what's up with Typhuss and Kira? Ezri asked John. John shrugged his shoulders. Typhuss I swear sometimes I'd wish you would be straight forward with your answer instead of getting all huffed and puffed about it Kira says as she gets up from the chair frustrated as Ezri goes catch up with her as John walks over to the table with a cup of ale for Typhuss. Hey what's up man John says as she sits down at the table. Samantha and I talked last night says Typhuss as he looks at John. And Kira is mad at you over that John says as he looks at Typhuss. I didn't tell Kira that I was going to be with Sam, I got off duty at 11:00 pm and I ran into Sam, Sam wanted to talk to me says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then they hear people heading towards the center of the promenade when they get up to see what was going on they see Ezri on the floor with a nose bleed. Ezri sweetie can you hear me Ezri John says as he's looking at his wife.